terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cathedral
The Cathedral is an alternative Biome to the 'Dungeon', That has a 25% Chance to replace The dungeon on any difficulty. While there is a severe lack in traps in The Cathedral, Enemies are significantly harder to deal with. And while enemies are tougher, The loot in Chests, Dropped by enemies, and from bosses is usually much higher in value and usefulness. If a world has a cathedral, Dark keys are replaced with Divine keys, Which appear in 'Grotesque Chests' which appear in the underworld, Replacing the 'Shadow Chests'. Like the dungeon, You'll have to fight a specific boss to enter, Otherwise you'll be killed by The Cathedral's alliterative 'Dungeon Guardian' Which is a highly buffed up version of 'Holy Devourer', which has 9999 Defense and 9999 Damage, Mimicking the Dungeon Guardian. All enemies in 'The Cathedral' have a 1/60 Chance to drop 'Gold Keys' Enemies Pre-Hardmode Enemies * Holy Knight Holy Knights are variants of 'Angry Bones', With Varied stats depending on what kind of Holy Knight Spawns. * Fallen Angel Fallen Angels are variants of 'Demons', Though with somewhat less damage and health. * Holy Caster Holy Casters are variants of 'Dark Casters', That have higher damage and health, But Significantly Less defense. * Cursebound Demon Cursebound Demons are variants of 'Demons', With much less damage, But significantly higher Defense and health. * Lightleech Lightleeches are variants of 'Giant Worms', With Much higher damage, health, and defense, But slightly smaller. On death, Lightleeches will cause a small explosion that deals heavy damage. Hardmode Enemies * Dark Angel Dark angels are unique enemies, That hover close to the player and constantly shoot low damage Projectiles. * Archangel Archangels are similar to Dark Angels, But constantly use a projectile Similar to the 'Life Leech' Projectile, While the projectile does no damage, The player will be inflicted with the 'Soulsteal' Debuff while the Archangel is still attacking, Archangels can also pass through walls. * Holy Sprite Holy Sprites are similar to pixies, But can attack with a short ranged and high damage projectile, And have much higher damage, health, and defense then an actual pixie. Post-Plantera Enemies * Holy Spirit Holy Spirits are variants of 'Dungeon Spirits', They spawn in the exact same way as Dungeon Spirits, and drop Ectoplasm, Though Holy Spirits have Higher damage, Yet less health and defense. * Locust Hive Locust Hives do not move, But constantly shoot homing 'Locusts' that can be killed and deal high damage. Locust Hives also deal no contact damage. * Locust Locusts are variants of bees with higher health and much higher damage. * Enchanted Caster Enchanted Casters will shoot a slow bolt that goes through walls and has extremely high damage, And have a 66.66% Chance to inflict 'Cursed' for 4 Seconds. Post-Moon Lord Enemies * Divine Paladin Divine Paladins are very similar to paladins, Though they throw their hammers much slower, and can attack through all walls, Have higher damage, health, and defense. War-Mode Enemies * Holy Void Holy voids are rare enemies that rapidly move towards the player by flying, Instantly killing the player with contact damage. Bosses Pre-Hardmode Bosses: * Divine Curse Divine Curse is a boss that replaces 'Skeletron' if a cathedral is present. It can be spawned by talking to the 'Old Man' that spawns outside of the Cathedral. Hardmode Bosses: * Holy Devourer Holy Devourer is a 'Worm Like' Boss that spawns if you go into 'The Cathedral' during a Blood Moon in Hardmode. Post-Plantera Bosses: * The Blighted Scolex The Blighted Scolex is another 'Worm Like' Boss that spawns if you go into 'The Cathedral' During a solar eclipse after Plantera has been killed. War-Mode Bosses: * Parasite of the Cathedral The Parasite of the Cathedral is the last 'Worm Like' Boss that spawns if you use 'Worm Food' in 'The Cathedral' During or after The End Loot Unique Chest Loot: * Vorpal Sword * Light Rifle * Holy Staff * Holy Wand * Cobalt Shield * Divine Keys Unique Pitch Chest Loot: * Pitchanium (7-12) Enemy Drops: * I'll be working on the enemy drops later. Boss Drops: * I'll work on these later too. Category:Biome Category:Bosses Category:Alternitives